Saint Seiya: The Eternal Drought
by Galvin09
Summary: Fifteenth Century, 100 years after the last Holy War between Athena and Hades. The world is still crumbling in fear for the rebirth of the deity. Goddess of Harvest and Fertility, Demeter. The Saints must fight without Athena to stop the plan of the goddess, The Eternal Drought.


Hello! This is my first fanfic about Saint Seiya story. Hope I can finish it until the end. Please let me know if there are some grammar mistakes, so I can edit it. Enjoy the story and don't forget to see my bio profile if you want to create another OC for this story. I'll wait for you!

DISCLAIMER: The titles and any element related to the Saint Seiya are owned by Masami Kurumada. I only claim the story and the character that I created in this.

* * *

~ PROLOGUE ~

_This is not fair. Humans have to live happily. But they are greed. They eat just for theirselves. They do not care the others anymore. So I have to end them, to end this nightmare._

* * *

AD 1464, there are a boy, named Ginga, 10 years old. He lived with his parents and an older sister. Their family live happily, except that their daily life. The village that they life on are always failure when the harvest time arrived thanks to the dam created at the city. The city never shares the water from the dam to the villagers in the countryside. This makes some villages including their village run into starvation. Even there are several villages already dead. But, the life of children like Ginga, have not tought about it yet. Thus he always playing with his friends in the same village at the forest.

* * *

"Ginga, it's your turn now!"  
"Ah, damn. Okay i will count it down right now!"  
"Hey, wait! Let us hide before you count!"  
"No..! I will do it now! Hahaha..!"  
"Come on guys, hide! Hahaha..!"  
"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0! Where are you, guys?"  
"We're here!" He heard a lot of voices of his friends everywhere.  
"Ready or not, here I come!" When he turn backwards to search his friend, he bumped into someone.  
"Ugh..!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, little bro. Did it hurt you?" Ginga realize that he bumped to a gold cloth.  
"No."  
"What a lively eyes you are, bro. But, don't come home too late this evening, it's dangerous."

The gold guy left him, walking straight to the city. After arrives in the city, he see it's already covered with many dead bodies, do not believe what he sees for a moment. The dam near the city is also dried up, there are no water in the slightest.

"Is this real?"

* * *

The sun is going to set, Ginga then asking to his friends to go home early.

"Heeeehh? Why are you so rush, anyway?"  
"Actually, there was a man covered in gold plate talking to me earlier that we have to go home early."  
"Ginga, sometimes you are very weird, right?"  
"Yeah, that is Ginga we know. And now it's makes me chill."  
"Stop it, Ichi. You makes me chill too!"  
"Damn, me too."  
"Nah, okay okay, guys. Just meet up again here in the morning like always, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"Bye Ichi, Akira, Takagi!"  
"Bye, Ginga!"

* * *

Ginga back to his home while gazing the sunset at the horizon. But, when he sees the city from afar, he thinks this time is different. His was running more quickly when he seeing that the village became in the same states as the city. The village including his home were shrouded by the darkness. When he running through the wheat field that he loved, there are no living being anymore. The cows and birds are dead on the dried land that was supposed to be the field. Later, he was in front of his house.

"Dad? Mom? Sis Hiyo?"  
"Come here Ginga!"

Hiyoku, older sister of Ginga calling him. Thus, he opened the door and shocked on what he sees. His father and mother died in a dehydrated body. His sister standing near their parent's dead body, looking it as destroyed into dust.

"Hey, Ginga. I was tired waiting the humans to stop hurting the Earthland. They are too greedy, life for theirselves and never think about the next generation life. So I will end the misery of our family, our village, our world. The Earth is crying too long because of humans. Now, I will end your life too, so you don't have feel the pain anymore!"  
"Sis Hiyo, what's wrong?"  
"I'm your Goddess who take care of you, humans, since the Age of Myth. Now, I want to take back the bodies of humans that I borrowed to you!"

Her hands is getting closer to Ginga neck, but someone is coming.

"Crystal Wall!"  
"Aakh..!"

Hiyoku forced back. An Aries Gold Saint has come. He was the same guy that Ginga met at the forest.

"You, Athena Saint, do not interfere!" Hiyoku said.  
"I'm sorry, the Pope ordered me to defeat you before you fully awaken, Demeter! Take this, Stardust Revolution!"

Someone coming behind Hiyoku and hold the Aries's attack.

"What a disrespectful Saint you are in front of the Goddess! Atlantic Dimension!" Aries's Stardust sucked into the dimension.  
'Who are you?" Aries said.  
"I'm the one of her royal and strongest soldier. With the best Cloak under the Atlantic Ocean, Seed Atlus!"  
"All of your stars are eaten to the dimension! Now, it's your turn to go there! Atlantic Dimension!"  
"Guakh..!" Aries dissapeared.  
"Heh.. Heh.. Heh.. Now, you will never be able to come back and you will wandering in the underwater forever!"

A moment later, Aries Saint come back.

"I don't think so."  
"What?! How can you came back?"  
"I used my telekinesis just before your attack touches me."  
"Huh, then I will-"  
"Stop it, Atlus. We don't have to be hurry. The other soldiers haven't awake. We have to wait until the next decade when the peak harvest happen. Let them breath for a bit." Hiyoku said.  
"Goodbye, Ginga, my dearest brother. We will meet again in the next decade with my 44 loyal soldiers, at the harvest festival, ETERNAL DROUGHT!"  
"Sis Hiyo, wait!"

Hiyoku and Atlus dissapeared, leaving Ginga and Aries Saint alone.

"Pardon me. This may still makes you confused for what happened to your older sister. But, her deity power has began to rise that can make our world in demise."  
"My name is Parhana. Saint of Athena. And this place is not safe anymore, so let's get out of here with me."  
"Shut up and bring back my sister!"

Ginga punch Parhana and pushes him back, then running away.

"Wait!"  
"Let him be, Parhana." Someone arrived in the cracked dimension.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
